Nothing To Live For
by Lyn Archer
Summary: Her two best friends are dead. She no longer has her Princess to guard. Earth doesn't need her. Seiya's depression begins to overtake her fully... What will she do?


**Nothing To Live For**  
'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down 

Seiya yawned and stretched out like a cat. She moved a few strands of her dark hair out of her eyes. A wave of sadness came over her. She got to her feet, her freed hair moving around her thin body. Throwing open the French doors, that lead to the balcony, she smiled gently. She carefully took a step out onto the cold, wet, cement.

A shiver ran through Seiya's spin. Leaving the doors open, the woman grasped the slippery metal railing in her hands. The wind speed intensified, the temperature feeling colder than it actually was. A sigh escaped her lips; the dark haired woman turned her eyes to the city's occupants, far below her high-rise apartment. "Where has my heart gone? An uneven trade for the real world. I… I want to go back to believing in everything." A soothing melody came from her soft lips. Her savory alto voice echoed all around her.

'_A hundred days have made me older. Since the last time that I saw your pretty face. A thousand lies have made me colder. And I don't think I can look at this the same. But all these miles that separate, disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face'_

Sighing Seiya gazed unseeing at the buildings around her. Her teeth pressed into her chapped lips and she battled the tears slipping gently down her cheeks. She was alone in the world. Taiki had killed herself, and Yaten had done the same shortly afterwards. Falling to her knees, she grasped onto the railing. Her best friends were gone. After Princess Kakyuu had learned what had happened, she too had broken down sobbing. After a few hours, those damned advisors had assigned her new guardians.

Now she didn't even have her Princess to live for. The clouds above the city flashed and blazed with lightening. The rumble of thunder sounded from deep within the cloud formations. Another flash of lightening split the building riddled skyline. Droplets of rain broke the cloud barrier and covered everything that wasn't protected. Seiya was no exception. "Princes… Taiki… Yaten…. Why did you leave me?" she cried in despair, trying not to sob.

'_I'm here without you baby. But you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby. And I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby. But you're still with me in my dreams, and tonight it's only you and me'_

Her midnight hair clung feverishly to her face, body, and neck. The hot, salty tears rolled down her face. Her body shook with grief. The more she thought about her pain, the more it surfaced. Seiya forced herself to stand up. The rain beat ruthlessly against the former Guardian of Princess Kakyuu. Gripping the wet, metal rail tighter, she could hear both of the news reports on her friends playing back in her mind.

"Early this morning, the body of famous Tokyo Today journalist, and Three Lights member, Taiki Kou was found. There is no evidence that she died by another's hand. The medical examiner has told this station that it is certain that Miss Kou committed suicide. They are not certain why, but only more investigation will reveal why. There was a note attached to the body…"

'The miles just keep rollin', as the people leave their way to say hello. I've heard this life was overrated, but I hope that it gets better as we go.'

"…Yaten Kou was found dead in her car earlier this evening. The police have not released much information. But, I do understand that this was not a murder, but a suicide. Why this popular designer and artist killed herself in a mystery. Could it be connected to Taiki Kou's suicide last month?"

Seiya had attended both of the funerals. It was so surreal. She couldn't believe it sometimes. At night, she'd dream they were alive, and all three of them were singing to their Princess again. But, when she would wake up in the morning, it was nothing but a dream. It hurt. All she wanted was her friends and Princess back. But, Seiya knew down in her hear that it would never happen.

'_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl its only you and me'_

Seiya released the bar and walked back into the apartment. The excess water from her hair and clothes dripped onto the floor. Honestly, she didn't care. The depressed woman made her way to the kitchen. She took one last look around and then moved over to the sink. She took a knife from the dish rack and stared at the shining metal. She allowed more tears to fall from her eyes as she put the knife to her wrist. "Please wait for me guys…"

Seiya pressed the knife into her skin. She hissed as she drew the blade down the length of her lower arm. Dark red blood spilled from the fresh wound. As the tears fell down her face, she placed the knife in her other, shaking hand. She pulled the knife diagonally down her arm.

'_Everything I know, and anywhere I go. It gets hard but it won't take away my love. And when the last one falls. When it's all said and done. It gets hard but it wont take away my love'_

Gasping, the knife fell from her hand, and clattered to the hard floor. Seiya stumbled and collapsed to the floor. Her eyes began to loose focus as the seconds ticked by. Her world became darker and darker, as the pool of crimson spread. She had never experienced death before. But, this feeling was so sweet…

"Seiya Kou's body was found by her maid this afternoon. The police have informed us that this is the third suicide in three months. What caused the members of the popular band, the Three Lights to kill themselves so suddenly? Only more investigation can determine that answer."

'_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. And tonight girl its only you and me'_


End file.
